The Real Monsters
by FuzzyKitty88
Summary: Karen and Scott are fighting for custody of Gray, however neither want Zach. When his parents tell him that he was an accident and is repulsive, Zach is heartbroken; and runs out feeling alone. However while he is out trying to calm down, Zach is violently kidnapped. Now with being alone and beaten, will Zach ever get back home, or die at the hands of his pedophilic kidnappers?
1. Chapter 1

The Real Monster


	2. Chapter 1a

**FanFiction** **Chapter 1**

Just hours ago, he never wanted to step foot back into his broken home again. Now, Zach would do anything to get back there, instead of being tied up with rope and duct tape in the back of a van like he actually is. Feeling hopeless and panicking, the boy frantically tries to plead with his kidnappers to let him go and to please not hurt him, but they are having none of it. Vic, the older and more heavy, though not excessively overweight looking guy grabs a wet cloth, and shoves it in the boy's mouth to muffle his cries. Then, he goes to grab a roll of duct tape, some of which was used to tie the boy up, and wraps it around his head four times, lined up over his mouth; effectively silencing the terrified teen. Satisfied, the man sits back and relaxes once more, sitting over the cute teen on the floor board. Glancing up at Tim, the younger though not so young man, much more lanky and frail looking, they exchange looks, and using facial expressions agree that they have lucked out big. It had been so long since Vic or Tim had fucked a teenager, and the only time they had been able to straight up kidnap one. This was definitely worth waiting for though in the pedofilles' heads, they had never had someone so sexy to have all to themselves. The boy has such milky white soft skin, bigs lips, a flat stomach, a nice body figure, nice dark hair, a cute ass, and a cute face; which the men now had all to themselves. The boy was only 16, compared to Tim being 48 and Vic being 57; and unknown to the men Zach was also a virgin. Unaware and unsure of exactly what these nasty old men were thinking or what they had taken him for and what they intended to do to/with him; Zach was now just hoping deep down that the men only wanted him for a ransom or something, and that he wouldn't be hurt, and that he would be let go soon enough. However, in Zach's mind, the thought of being brutally murdered, being beaten and left for dead, or having his body torn apart by being savagely raped weren't evening the most frightening thoughts he had. He was most scared of possibly never seeing Gray again, and truly wasn't sure if he could pull through this without knowing that. As he pondered these thoughts, a few hours later the van pulled up into a driveway, pretty well hidden with no neighbors anywhere visible. Once parked in the driveway, the men picked up the boy, now too tired and helpless to even try to squirm around. Soon after, they were inside the house, and the nightmare awaiting Zach began to truly unfold with the men showing no mercy to the teenage boy.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"There is no way I am taking Zach! I said myself that each of us takes one kid, and the courts let me keep Gray! Therefore, you take Zach!", Karen shouted at Scott, neither of them wanting to have custody of their oldest son. "No! There is no way in hell that I am taking that worthless piece of shit with me if I'm not also taking Gray! Even if I had Gray, I wouldn't want that garbage in my house. So, the choices were I take both, I take Gray and you take Zach, or if you take Gray I take neither, and you take both. That is not changing! You got your way with getting to keep Gray, so now I get half my way with not having to keep Zach! Why would anyone want that boy anyway. He was a fucking mistake that never should have happened, and I'll be damned if I have to deal with him the rest of my life!" ,Scott shouted back at Karen. "It's only for two more years Scott, I think you'll be fine. Then when he turns 18, you'll never have to see him again." "NO! I don't want that mother fucker! He is a stupid little faggot, and I don't want to deal with that! The kid is fucking gay, struggles in school, and is a little bitch to begin with. Maybe if he were more like Gray, you know, straight, making A's with an occasional B in a real hard class, making friends, being a good son, being talented, and being sweet along with a lot more, then maybe I wouldn't mind keeping him. But I refuse to keep a that waste of space in my home, because he is absolutely none of those things. Not to mention he has no faith. I cannot let some progressive non absolute Christian stay in my home. I'd rather just kill him myself than take him in." "Scott Mitchell! Don't you dare talk that like, of course I wish he was more like Gray, but don't you ever say you'd rather kill the boy!" "Ok, let me re-phrase. I would rather watch him kill himself than take him in. Is that better? You said yourself back before they went to that island that he was an accident and that you wouldn't mind if he got stuck there somehow." "You are a sick son of a bitch. I was angry, I didn't mean that. Anyway, he is still staying with you, and if he doesn't I'm going to make sure that you don't ever get to see Gray, do you understand me?!" "Fuck you bitch." "Yeah, great answer Scott, just keep it up."

After that last comment the fighting finally temporarily ceased, with Scott storming towards his bedroom, and Karen storming out of the house to go pick up Gray from school, which also meant Zach would be getting home soon. Realizing this, Scott decided to go out to the gun range to blow off some of his steam, as he had done many times before. However, he mainly left to avoid any contact with Zach at least until everyone was home. He had done this many times before, a gesture in which Zach was quite used to by now.

"Another bad day at school, can I ever just please catch one day where something bad doesn't happen.", Zach thought as he walked home from his school. Seeing his dad's car go by, he sighs again. "Another evening home alone, as if I'm not already alone enough at school. Ugh, what did I do to deserve so much hatred. Is being gay really that bad?" Zach pondered as to how he really deserved so much hatred and hurt everyday, at school and at home. At school, Zach was constantly harassed and bullied, and today was no different. Earlier during 4th period, a bunch of notes were thrown at him, most of which consisted of name-calling and slandering against Zach. However, one of the notes said that he should go kill himself, and that no one would care if he died. If anything, the world would be better off without such a useless creature. This note in particular really got to Zach, because to an extent Zach felt like this was true, and really he did hate himself deep down, even more than everyone else he had to deal with everyday. He hated himself for being so worthless, for being a burden, for struggling in school, for not amounting to what his parents wanted him to, for existing, and for being gay among other things. He didn't hate the fact he was gay, and he certainly was never a homophobe, but how could he not feel like he was wrong when everyone around him, including his family griped about "faggotry being legalized", and for "going against the peace of the town." Not to mention, no one else in the area he knew was gay, or if anyone was they hid it; so it wasn't like he was ever gonna have a boyfriend anyway. Alone. Just how Zach felt everyday, and once again he was walking into an empty house because Dad was avoiding him again. Zach was used to it by now, feeling alone and like no one cares about him. Going up to the general safety of his room, Zach began to cry, like he normally does when no one's around and he's not vulnerable to be seen. He cried harder than normal this time however, feeling like his whole world was just collapsing and there was almost nothing that could be done to save it. He felt like his heart was breaking, it was but how could it break anymore if it had already been broken down so much from years of bullying and emotional abuse. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep functioning like this, but there was always one thing that kept him going, no matter how bad things got. Gray. Gray, the only reason Zach even gets up in the mornings instead of laying the whole day sunken in his horrible thoughts. Gray, the only reason Zach ate everyday instead of choosing to try to starve himself. Gray, the only reason Zach would check the road at school before crossing it everyday, instead of trying to get hit by a car. Right now, Gray was all that Zach really had left, and if he lost him, he would have nothing. Because of this, his parents' divorce especially scared him, because of the fear that he and Gray could be separated. Scared and helpless of this, his biggest fear, he cried even harder into his pillow, until he heard Gray and his mom walk back into the house. At that point, he just put his headphones in and layed down, not playing any actual music; just blocking out the world and trying to get a little sleep.

"I got an A on my math test today, and my math teacher said that if I keep it up I'll be able to go to the best colleges there are and that I'll make a lot of income after that!", Gray said excitedly to his mother while walking into the house. "That's great honey.", Karen said as she patted her youngest son on the back. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute about what's going to happen with where you and your brother are gonna be staying once your dad moves out?" "Yeah." Gray said with a little bit of concern in his voice. "Earlier today, the judge ruled that you would be getting to stay with me, and although your dad wasn't very happy about that, he's just going to have to deal with it. You okay with that honey?" "Yeah, what about Zach though? Did the judge let him stay with us too!? We're not gonna get separated right Mom?" "Gray, honey, we could each only take one kid, so Zach is gonna be moving out with your dad." At this, Gray began to tear up realizing he and the person he loved the most wouldn't be staying under the same roof? "Gray, it's ok. I promise we're gonna make sure you guys see each other all throughout the weekend, and hopefully three times a week. He'll probably stay with us on Friday and Saturday nights, so you'll still see him sweetheart. Everything will be ok.", told Gray, being careful to not give away that she just didn't want him. "But Mom, I need him. We need to be together all the time." "Honey, you're going to see him quite often, so don't worry about that." "Does Zach know about this yet? I really think he'd rather stay with you anyway. I mean, I know that you guys fight a lot, but I really think would rather be with you than with Dad." "Gray, don't worry about it. Zach doesn't know yet, but when your father gets home from who knows where, we'll talk to him about it." Okay, fine. I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me I guess." Somberly, Gray walked upstairs to his bedroom, and started on his science homework. Karen couldn't help but to feel bad as her 'perfect' younger son was clearly upset about not staying with Zach. However, she quickly snapped out of it and began fixing dinner for Gray, but not for Zach. A long time ago, she had decided that if Zach wanted to eat he could fix it himself, so it had been nearly 4 years since Karen or Scott had ever fixed anything for Zach, or even helped him for that matter. A little while later, Gray ate, then went back upstairs after giving his mom a hug and a smile that always brightened Karen's day, especially to how somber he reacted to Zach not being able to stay there. About an hour and a half after that, being about 6:45pm (18:45), Zach finally came downstairs to find something to eat. He said hey to his mother, but all she did was find a reason to get onto him. Noticing that he still hadn't changed from what he wore that morning to school, a black/blue/gray hoodie with the top of his red shirt visible underneath, blue jeans, and even his shoes still, she decided to ask why he had been so lazy. Zach told her that he was just really tired and jumped in bed after having no homework, (which was true for once) and took a nap. However, she claimed that he was lying, and began to tear into him. While she fussed at him in the kitchen, Scott walked in coming back from the gun range. Quickly running upstairs to say hi to Gray, he went back downstairs to the kitchen where Zach and Karen were arguing. Once Scott was there, Karen glanced at him and shouted to Zach that he would be staying with his dad, and that there were no if's and's or but's about it. Immediately objecting, Scott argued he didn't want the boy, and then the real fighting began. Zach asked why he and Gray couldn't just choose, then his parents cornered him between two counters in the kitchen and really began to relentlessly tear into the kid now on the verge of tears without mercy.

 _ **A/N-**_ **I am so sorry that this took so long to update. I had originally just uploaded the summary, so that was an accident that it wound up looking like chapter one. (a big mistake basically) This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm still getting used to the site itself and everything, so again I am really sorry. Otherwise, I've just had life come up which delayed me from being able to work on an actual chapter, so that is why this took so long. That's also why this may even seem rushed or too short, because I felt like I had to get something up, so I know this little chapter was not really worth a month and a half wait. Again, I am really sorry. Anyway, aside from that please comment, it would help me a lot, and I understand if ya'll are upset. (Please don't flame too much though, I don't do too well if I'm criticized like that.) Constructive criticism however is welcomed and if anything is asked for and appreciated. I plan on the next chapters being longer, and for two and three I kind of have it planned out in my head already, so hopefully I can see you guys' comments. With that, if you're reading this thank you for your patience, and I''m sorry that this wasn't any better.**


End file.
